crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kylo Ren
Viscount Kylo Ren (born Agdar Arendal) is a Mandalorian ex-terrorist and believer in the Force leading the Knights of Ren. As the doctrine of his group dictates, he is an enthusiast for the Dark Side. Initially, his goals were only known by the inner circle of the Knights of Ren until the rise of ADVENT. Known History Before becoming Kylo Ren, Agdar had for years been an Acolyte and then a Sentinel, a group of warriors meant to fight using the Light Side of the Force. Often they were tasked with protecting temples, but they would also be assigned to escort important persons when it was believed they would be in danger. Agdar's most major assignment, which earned him the transition from Acolyte to Sentinel, was to protect Queen Aerona of Helios from conspirators during a heart transplant. After becoming Kylo Ren, he has stated to his inner circle that he and his close allies had initially agreed not to revolt in order to save more lives. He heavily reconsidered and eventually went back on his commitment when he began to doubt their integrity and concern for Mandalore. Between his parting from the Sentinels and the formation of the Knights of Ren, Kylo constructed his new Värja in a more secluded area of Mandalore, using a sword most likely passed down his family and corrupting its power crystal to give it the red coloring and different shape of the Värja utilized by the Knights. The first attack by the Knights of Ren, led by Kylo himself, was upon a small village in 2577. Most of the 15 original members slaughtered all but one of the area's combat-capable residents, the final surviving warrior being quickly indoctrinated by unknown means and inducted into the Knights. With the soldiers gone, Kylo commanded that they leave the village, the defenseless residents left to tell the tale. This was Kylo's system of recruitment from then on - slaughter the soldiers in an area save for one or more and indoctrinate or torture them into joining the Knights of Ren. An attack is never commenced until every new member has completed their Rite of Passage, which is known to involve at least constructing a new Värja and proving combat-capable. Other Information Kylo Ren's goals are especially obscure to the state of Mandalore. He has claimed to them in rare messages that his actions are to advance the nation and its people, the first phase of which, he claims, is to weed out the weakest warriors of select villages and induct the strongest. Neither Kylo nor the state ever believed this would actually excuse him, and so the Knights of Ren were actively hunted until the ADVENT Coalition was formed. His equipment also causes some confusion and even further hatred towards him and the Knights of Ren for several reasons. For one, his helmet (seen in footage and described by the survivors of each attack) does not follow traditional Mandalorian design, and his Värja, corrupted and unconventional, is interpreted as stomping over his own culture even as he claims he fights for the people and their ways. However, as the Mandalorian Civil War continues, this view has started to die down as the people question some of their traditions. Ren's equipment used to be that of a standard Acolyte - a mask, a set of ceremonial light armor, and a folding lightsaber (a temple variant of the darksaber) staff. When he became a Sentinel, he adopted the traditional robes over his armor and his arsenal included a lightsaber pike in addition to his staff. These weapons were left behind when Ren started on his path to becoming a Sith Lord. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Category:ADVENT Category:Evil